


Pink

by valensyche (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Hickeys, M/M, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valensyche
Summary: Jungwoo is obsessed with Jaehyun's pink hair and Jaehyun's obsessed with his thighs
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> just me being obsessed with jaehyun's pink hair that i dedicated a fic for it

Jungwoo know he's being weird but ever since Jaehyun dyed his hair pink he can’t seem to take his eyes off the older male

_Jaehyun looks so good,_ He always looks good but _damn_ does pink hair suits him so much it’s making Jungwoo dizzy

Across the room, Jungwoo’s gaze didn’t go unnoticed, Jaehyun smirked “Isn’t it a good idea to dye my hair pink?” 

“You’ve dyed your hair pink before Jaehyun,” Yuta says eyes still focus on his phone probably bombarding Ten or Winwin about their comeback or pestering Mark while the younger’s finishing his recording

“I know but not as bright as this,” Jaehyun says, fingers running down on his hair when he and Jungwoo interlock gaze making the younger shy and turning his head on the other direction 

“You looked good at every color Jae, okay, I get it,” Yuta said annoyed rolling his eyes “Wow, really no compliment back?” Yuta snickered

“Right, those green highlights look glow in the dark,” Jaehyun laughed

“Very sincere Jae, thank you,” Yuta rolled his eyes again before landing a punch on Jaehyun’s arm before standing up and moving beside Jungwoo instead 

-

“Your hair looks great,” Jungwoo says while they’re peacefully watching a movie in their room, finally having an extra time to rest after months of preparing for the comeback “Yeah? You look good too Woo, but I know you already knew that” Jaehyun grins at the younger male and the younger can’t help but to look away from Jaehyun again finding interest back in the movie

“I can’t believe you dyed your hair pink,” Jungwoo started again “Again,”

“Do you wanna touch it?” Jaehyun asked looking up at the younger male from where he’s sitting on the floor between Jungwoo’s legs, Jaehyun doesn’t miss the way Jungwoo’s eyes sparkle “C—can I?” 

Jungwoo wants to die from embarrassment if it’s not obvious enough how smitten he s for Jaehyun’s pink hair and now he even stutters out of excitement too. Jaehyun just laughs at the younger’s antics 

Jungwoo starts to thread his fingers on Jaehyun’s surprisingly soft hair, not as smooth as his /he still gets the crown for having the best hair/. Rubbing a few strands between his fingers. Pink, Jungwoo doesn’t understand how Jaehyun can look so good with this bright _pink_ hair, and Jungwoo can’t understand either how much he loves the color on Jaehyun 

Jaehyun isn’t looking at him, eye fixated on the projector they’ve bought /in courtesy of Doyoung/ that’s very useful in times like this 

“It’s pretty, your hair color,” Jungwoo runs his fingers again, seeing himself being obsessed “You look handsome in it,” _Though you always look handsome in my eyes and you make my heart flutter a lot_ was left unsaid as they let themselves be swallowed by the comfortable atmosphere around them 

Jungwoo saw Jaehyun’s dimple against his cheeks, the sign that says he’s truly happy and he’s contended in where they are right now, with his head resting against Jungwoo’s exposed right thigh in his short and Jungwoo massaging his scalp and the running fingers on his hair 

The only noise between them is the movie playing and the sound of each other’s breath while Jungwoo continues to play with Jaehyun’s hair, twisting and curling strands that’s long enough to be twisted. The lights dim that makes the air even more comfortable for the two and even in the dark Jaehyun’s hair looks just as bright or maybe Jungwoo is literally just obsessed _but can you blame him?_

Jungwoo tugs a little harder making Jaehyun flinched “Oh god, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to,” Jungwoo immediately apologize and removing his hand from Jaehyun’s hair “It’s fine,” Jaehyun breathes out “I like it,” Jaehyun captured Jungwoo’s hand and makes it way _definitely_ not back to his hair but he pulls Jungwoo towards him Jaehyun guiding their hands between his legs making Jungwoo froze

_Hard,_ Jungwoo can feel it, there’s a blush that’s creeping on his cheeks. Fuck Jung Jaehyun and his power to make Jungwoo weak at everything he does 

Jaehyun turned his head sidewards making sure he aligned his lips on Jungwoo’s ear “I’m hard,” Jaehyun whispers sensually against the younger’s ear while slowly palming himself using Jungwoo’s hands 

“You are,” Jungwoo whispers like he’s just processing everything that’s happening right now. Earlier they feel so domestic and now with Jaehyun being hormonal they’re in this state 

“Aren’t you being too horny?” Jungwoo laughs, feeling nervous to have Jaehyun’s face this close 

“It’s because _you_ are touching me!” Jaehyun exclaim “And sitting here between your bare thighs!” Jaehyun said as if it clearly makes sense and explains why he’s suddenly hard 

“Does that make sense?” Jungwoo asked pouting his lips slightly as if he’s actually thinking if it does and _it doesn’t_ to him 

Jaehyun presses a kiss on Jungwoo’s thighs before pushing himself up and turning his body to face the younger before pulling Jungwoo for a kiss. Jungwoo as if used to this happening, circle his arms on Jaehyun’s neck, tounges tangles together, wet with a hint of sweetness Jungwoo doesn’t fully close his eyes though for so he can still see Jaehyun’s pink hair

When they parted, both out of breath, Jaehyun takes it as a chance to speak “It makes sense to me,” Jaehyun whispers against Jungwoo’s lips 

“When,” he pressed a kiss on Jungwoo’s lips again “you,” _press_ “look,” _press_ “this,” _press_ “beautiful,” _another press_ and Jungwoo is sure his lips are plump now /as if it isn’t plump even without those/ and red 

“You’re the one who look handsome though,” Jungwoo whispers, lips numb from how many times Jaehyun had pressed a kiss there

“You’re beautiful and I think I can have a day or two to elaborate how beautiful you are but we don’t want that right now don’t we?” Jaehyun chuckles when he notices how flushed and wrecked Jungwoo looks with just kissing “I’m still hard, Woo,” Jaehyun whispers before attacking Jungwoo’s lips with kisses once again 

“I can tell,” Jungwoo says between kisses before letting Jaehyun abused his lips, hard cock pressing against Jungwoo’s thighs. The kiss deepens and Jungwoo’s fingers are back on Jaehyun’s hair pushing him harder against him and suddenly Jaehyun is pushing him to lay down on the bed, back hitting the soft mattress 

The kisses further move from Jungwoo’s lips to his neck, “J—Jae, _shit_ no visible marks,” 

“Right, of course,” Jaehyun says fighting his inner demon to suck at least one mark on Jungwoo’s neck to mark is property but Jaehyun isn’t putting Jungwoo in line like that, and in fact, they knew, everyone knew that Jungwoo belongs to him only

“Do you want me to suck you off first?” Jaehyun asked body sliding down aligning in Jungwoo’s crotch area without even waiting for Jungwoo’s answer but the younger nodded his head fast. Jaehyun pushes Jungwoo’s legs wider, shorts riding up furthermore on Jungwoo’s thigh, _this is the sight that Jaehyun will never get tired of_ whether with or without clothes or whether he’s sucking or eating Jungwoo out

Jaehyun blows air on Jungwoo’s thighs before finally reaching Jungwoo’s short covered cock, Jaehyun nosed against the fabric, pressing kisses just above Jungwoo’s crotch area

Jaehyun’s dimpled cheeks were pressed flat on Jungwoo’s crotch when Jaehyun turned his head to press kisses on Jungwoo’s thighs, Jungwoo presses his eyes closed when Jaehyun starts to nibble and suck on his thighs definitely determined to put a hickey on it 

“This doesn’t count right?” Jaehyun says before sucking another on an empty space “This gets covered by jeans,” 

“You’re obsessed with my thighs aren’t you?” Jungwoo breathes out, trying to push himself up and look at the hickeys Jaehyun is putting on him. Jaehyun is barely paying any attention to his cock, cheeks rubbing in his shorts as Jaehyun sucks wet kisses anywhere in his thighs, unbothered with the way Jungwoo’s cock is bulging on his shorts and pressing lightly on his cheeks

“They’re so white, so smooth and soft,” Jaehyun says gently biting on the flesh and looking up at Jungwoo who he doesn’t notice now having his arms support his upper body to look at Jaehyun “Can you blame me?” 

Now that Jungwoo had mentioned it, Jaehyun did pay attention now to his clothed clock, pressing his tongue flat against the fabric and Jungwoo can feel his upper body falls again on the bed with now how his shorts are sticking to his cock because of the wetness Jaehyun is putting there 

Jaehyun pulls back and Jungwoo pushes his hips up to make it easier for Jaehyun to pull his shorts and boxer off. Jaehyun waste no time in wrapping his lips on Jungwoo’s cock taking Jungwoo by surprise that have him jolting up and snaking a through Jaehyun’s hair, grasping on it lightly 

“J—Jae, shit, Hyung, _ah,_ ” Jaehyun pulls back only to poke his tongue on the slit of Jungwoo’s dick making the younger squirmed. Jaehyun lets his mouth travels on the younger’s cock, press a kiss on the underside of Jungwoo’s cock where a vein is visible 

Jaehyun is so good at this, rilling Jungwoo up, just watching Jaehyun is enough to make Jungwoo’s knees buckles. Jaehyun always looks so good, so handsome and _god_ he just looks so manly and he’s so strong that even though they’re the same in height Jaehyun can easily throw Jungwoo over his shoulder

Jaehyun puts the head of Jungwoo’s cock into his mouth lips sliding on the length sucking as much skin as he can, humming around it to tease the younger, he starts bobbing his head up and down wet noises can be heard against the background noise that’s coming from the movie that’s been forgotten by the two 

Jungwoo’s thighs began to shake when Jaehyun’s occasionally humming around his dick and when Jaehyun starts to travel his hands from Jungwoo’s thighs brushing it upward slipping his hands under Jungwoo’s sweatshirt hands brushing lightly on Jungwoo’s toned stomach before finally reaching his target which is the nipples, Jungwoo always had such _sensitive nipple_ just a light brush against it and Jungwoo’s already shivering 

“Jae, wait, hold up, I—I’m gon—” Jungwoo holds on Jaehyun’s wrist that’s stimulating his nipple, Jungwoo couldn’t even finish what he’s gonna say before his interrupted with his own moan when he feels a familiar heat coiling up in his stomach “J—jaehyun, shit I’m gonna—gonna cum,” Jungwoo’s other hand hold tightly on Jaehyun’s wrist while the other curled up on the older’s hair as he can’t stop his thighs from shaking and apparently Jaehyun pulls back making Jungwoo whine

Both panting heavily, giving each other a little break before Jaehyun’s reaching out at the bottom of the drawer before towering over Jungwoo on the bed settling between the younger’s spread thighs 

Jungwoo watches Jaehyun coat his fingers with lube, warming up for a minute before leaning back down pressing kisses on his thighs. There’s a finger that’s pressing on his rim, lubing around it while Jaehyun sucks more bruises on his thighs, the closer the kisses get to Jungwoo’s cock the more Jaehyun’s finger pushes in him. Jaehyun’s fingers slide in easily from how wet his finger is, Jungwoo subconsciously grabs at Jaehyun’s pink hair tugging on it until Jaehyun’s hair is as messy as him. Jaehyun looks unbothered, with his finger inside Jungwoo and lips attached to the younger’s thighs, Jaehyun is unbothered every time Jungwoo tugs a little harder on his hair

A second finger slides in as easily as the first one. Jaehyun curves his finger slightly pressing it on Jungwoo’s prostate making the younger twitch upward the bed “J—Jae, too much—not too much,” Jungwoo whispers tugging at Jaehyun’s hair as a sign to not leave too much hickey on his legs, _maybe Jungwoo will have to endure not wearing comfortable shorts for a while at the dorm_

“Too late, babe” Jaehyun bites harshly at the inside of the younger’s thigh, a loud moan escaping past through the younger’s lips 

“Jae,” Jungwoo breathes out, trying to contain his moan after the loud one that escapes a little while earlier. 

Jaehyun pulls away, fingers still stuck scissoring Jungwoo open. He stopped sucking bruises on Jungwoo’s thigh to press the younger male’s legs onto his chest creating a yelp of surprise from the younger, maybe Jungwoo would have to tell Jaehyun to stop showing his strength and manhandling the younger any chance given but Jungwoo doesn’t exactly hate it though 

In fact, he likes the idea of Jaehyun manhandling him, as tall as the older but strength that’s nothing compared to Jaehyun’s

“Sorry, I’ll tell you in advance some other time,” Jaehyun chuckles as he slips in a third finger up in the younger’s hole while telling the younger to hold his knees for him, Jungwoo being the obedient boy that he hooks his arm on his legs 

“Hurry up, Jae,” Jungwoo let out, breath shortening from the pleasure of Jaehyun’s finger that’s now torn away from him, The older hasten out of the bed to remove his sweatpants and boxer before sensually removing his shirt

Jungwoo scoots upward to fully lay his body on the bed while Jaehyun’s hands finds its way back the discarded bottle of lube neatly place in the floor to smear it on his cock

“Off,” Jaehyun says while tapping at Jungwoo’s navy green t-shirt while settling between Jungwoo’s legs that falls open easily. Jaehyun watched as Jungwoo took off the only piece of clothing that’s still hanging on to him, before sliding his knees under Jungwoo’s thigh, scooting as close as possible to the younger male

Jungwoo tense up when he feels the blunt head of Jaehyun’s cock, He always feel tense whenever they’re doing it but doing this with Jaehyun’s pink bright hair had made Jungwoo feel some kind of tense, he’s not afraid to admit that he’s obsessed with Jaehyun’s pink hair. The tip of Jaehyun’s cock breaches him before slowly pushing all the way completely. Jungwoo’s face falls into concentration, trying to calm himself allowing Jaehyun to slide in easily

Jaehyun is moving slow, moving so slowly so Jungwoo can get used to the stretch. Jungwoo snakes an arm around Jaehyun’s neck, fingers falling back to Jaehyun’s hair before pulling the older down for a passionate kiss 

Jungwoo found himself playing with Jaehyun’s hair again, trying to keep his eyes open while Jaehyun holds himself up on his forearm, another hand busy sliding up Jungwoo’s chest 

Jaehyun fucks him slow, almost lazily and definitely too slow for Jungwoo, thrusting in slowly acting like he’s finding the right angle for Jungwoo to turn into a mess and shaking in bed when reality Jaehyun knows all part of Jungwoo’s body too well 

“Jae, stop teasing come on,” Jungwoo moans out.

Jaehyun grabs the younger male’s hips positioning it just right for him to hit the younger’s prostate, quickly building up the phase, and in a matter of time, he’s pounding into the younger, hips to hips, skin to skin, only Jungwoo’s moan and Jaehyun’s groan against the movie that’s still running can be heard 

Jungwoo’s body shakes helplessly, “Jae, fuck, ah _fuck—_ ,” Jungwoo shuts his eyes close and covers his mouth with his palm. Now that Jungwoo’s moan is suppressed, the sound of balls slapping against his skin had grown incredibly loud and he can feel his ass stretching as wide as possible to accommodate Jaehyun’s girth 

When Jungwoo opens his eyes, he watches as most of Jaehyun’s pink hair stick against his forehead due to sweat while some are still bouncing up along with Jaehyun’s thrust. Jaehyun groans and grabs onto one of Jungwoo’s legs to hoist it over his biceps. Jungwoo can feel Jaehyun even deeper in him, moans cannot be contained anymore, he gasp when Jaehyun hit his prostate just as right and Jaehyun’s groans become louder this time when every time he thrust he bottoms out completely and can feel how hot Jungwoo is around him

Jaehyun’s stare makes him feel much hotter than he already did. Jaehyun stares at him as he adores him like Jungwoo put every star in the galaxy for Jaehyun and Jaehyun is looking at him like he’s _his_ whole world 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Jungwoo whispers, hiding his eyes behind his arm, tears pricking in his eyes as Jaehyun slow down his phase

“Look at you like what?” Jaehyun whispers, combing Jungwoo’s sticky bangs out of the younger’s forehead 

“Like, _I’m your world,_ ” Jungwoo whimpered as he feels a tear roll down the side of his face, Jaehyun reaches out for his arm before forcing it out of Jungwoo’s face forcing the younger to look at him in the eye. Jaehyun caresses the younger’s face wiping the stray tear in his cheek 

“ _You’re my world,_ Jungwoo,” Jaehyun dives into Jungwoo’s mouth once again, transferring some of his weight on his other arm to hold himself up why slowly building up the phase again. Jungwoo whines against Jaehyun’s mouth and starts to roll his hips the same phase Jaehyun is thrusting into him. 

Jaehyun rolls his hips harder and sensually, filling and filling Jungwoo to the brim. Jungwoo’s hard cock sliding up Jaehyun’s abs. 

Jaehyun slides his tongue inside Jungwoo’s mouth making everything more intense, spit dripping down Jungwoo’s chin as he pants against Jaehyun’s mouth 

Jungwoo is so full of Jaehyun, the weight holding him down on the bed, the saliva that’s dripping on his chin, and the cock penetrating his ass, and the love penetrating his heart 

Jaehyun draws back, tips of his sweaty hair tickles Jungwoo’s forehead 

“I love you, Woo” Jungwoo was losing himself, losing his mind too fast, too turned on, too feel love. Those words make Jungwoo shake, thighs shaking as Jaehyun abuses his prostate, cock leaking against his stomach as Jaehyun’s thrust gets harsher. Jaehyun let out a couple of groans and moans 

Jungwoo feels incredibly hot, a layer of sweat covering his body and he feels so sticky, so dirty and his hair is back to sticking into his forehead not bouncing anymore despite the harsh thrust that moves Jungwoo up and down the bed, the only thing that’s keeping him from hitting the headboard is Jaehyun’s arm over his shoulder and waist

Jaehyun pushes himself into a sitting position before wrapping a hand on Jungwoo’s cock, jerking it in the same phase he’s thrusting into the younger male. Looking down at Jungwoo to watch the younger’s face contort in pleasure, _so beautiful_ he always looks so beautiful in Jaehyun’s eyes, whether they’re just sitting and Jungwoo telling him funny stories, the way he laughs, the way he makes this cute faces, the way he makes Jaehyun’s heart leap through his chest. _Jungwoo is beautiful_

Jungwoo’s hands grasp the pillow uselessly, letting Jaehyun do all the work, grabbing into his leg hooking it into his arm, gripping the meat of Jungwoo’s hickey covered thighs, Jungwoo is once again lost in pleasure as Jaehyun keeps the phase into pounding into him, much deeper with the current position and the hand jerking his cock 

Jaehyun’s thrust stutter and Jungwoo can feel the familiar heat in his stomach, “F-fuck, Woo, I’m gonn—,” Jaehyun curses, hips stuttering 

“I’m—I’m close to—too,” Jungwoo whispers trying to arch his back to match Jaehyun’s phase but he can’t properly do it in this position in the end he just lays there helplessly, letting Jaehyun abuse his body and do all the work. Jungwoo looks up at Jaehyun, bright pink hair shining against the dim bedroom lights, Jaehyun looks so _gorgeous,_ so handsome, and everything good Jungwoo can ever have 

“F-fuck,” Jaehyun’s balls slap loudly against Jungwoo’s ass, pushing in him deeper while jerking his cock fast and without a minute Jungwoo paints his stomach in white some are even pooling in Jaehyun’s grip in his cock, Jungwoo’s orgasm sends Jaehyun over the edge as the younger squeeze his hole tighter.

Jaehyun buries his face on Jungwoo’s neck pressing kisses over the skin as he pushes his cock deep, filling Jungwoo to the brim with his cum. Jaehyun comes at the same time the movie ended, all you can hear in the room is two people panting, trying to catch their breath, completely frozen in bed 

Jungwoo reaches for the older’s hair, petting it slowly as Jaehyun pressed kisses against his neck making sure he doesn’t suck too hard to leave a mark

“I love you too, Jae,”

**Author's Note:**

> it's obvious i have a kink for jungwoo's thighs isn't it?


End file.
